Until Death
Until Death is an indie hrror game developed by Polimis, it is based on Telltale Games' The Walking Dead '' and Supermassive Games' ''Until Dawn, the game is based on a group of friends who were at the Washington Lodge of the Blackwood Mountain to have their anual getaway, however after an incident ocurrs the characters may fear from their safety. Plot Prologue In 2014, ten friends; Sam, Josh, his twin sisters Hannah and Beth, Mike, Jessica, Emily, Matt, Ashley, and Chris have gathered together at the Washington Lodge on Blackwood Mountain for their annual winter getaway. During their celebrations, half of them decide to play a prank on Hannah, who's romantically interested in Mike. While Josh and Chris are passed out drunk in the kitchen, Mike invites Hannah up to his room. Unbeknownst to her, Jess, Emily, Matt and Ashley are hiding under the bed and in the closet. As Mike convinces her as she starts taking off her clothes, Jess accidentally reveals everyone and in doing so, humiliates Hannah just as Sam bursts in to warn Hannah, finding out that it was too late. Hannah runs out of the cabin and into the snowy woods as everyone runs after her, trying to apologize and convince her to come back. Beth suddenly appears after hearing the commotion and asks them what happened. After learning that Hannah has been humiliated, she angrily tells them off and chases after Hannah. As Beth finds her way in the middle of the woods, she locates Hannah crying in the middle of a small clearing and comforts her. Suddenly, they hear a violent noise and run from an unseen pursuer. As they're cornered at the edge of a cliff, Hannah slips and falls while holding Beth's hand, taking her down with her. Beth manages to hang onto a large branch at the edge of the cliff, with Hannah on her other arm. The next moment, a strange man crouches by the edge of the cliff and extends his hand, but Hannah and Beth both fall to their apparent deaths, never to be seen again. Present Day On the one year anniversary of the disappearances of Hannah and Beth Washington, the remaining seven friends accept Josh's invitation back to the mountain and make their way there. As the group separates to partake in their own festivities, their seemingly idyllic getaway begins to quickly turn sinister in more ways than one. Gameplay Until Death is a game in wich the player must make choices wich will determine what happens next, who lives, who dies and only a minor detail can completely change the entire story. Unlike Survive, this game shows different choices wich will no only affect character's fates, but also the way the storyline is played and the different ending you can get. Characters *Ashley *Chris *Emily *Jessica *Josh Washington *Matt *Mike *Sam *Beth Washington *Hannah Washington *Dr. Allan Hill *Wolfie Deaths *Beth Washington *Hannah Washington (Alive and Zombified) *Ashley (Determinant) *Chris (Determinant) *Emily (Determinant) *Jessica (Alive,Determinant) *Matt (Determinant) *Mike (Alive and Zombified,Determinant) *Sam (Determinant) *Josh Washington (Alive,Determinant) ''''Trivia *Besides Beth and Hannah Washington's deaths every death in the game is determinant *Wolfie and the Dr. Hill are the only character to not posses any deaths **Interesingly enough, both aren't playable Category:Games Category:Polimis' Games